1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a closed package liquid dispensing system and more particularly to a liquid product dispenser including a resealable package, easy to handle containers that can be dispensed to a reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many systems have been developed for dispensing a liquid product to an end use such as laundry machines. A goal of a dispensing system is that it be user friendly. That is, the product to be dispensed should be an easy to handle containers, the product can be safely dispensed and provide for various safety features. These features may include a lockout system to make certain that the right product is being dispensed and also an alarm to indicate when the product container is empty. A number of systems have been developed for delivering liquid laundry products, but have fallen short in one or more desired areas. While the present invention is described with respect to the dispensing of liquid laundry products, it is a system that has been designed for broader usage wherever concentrated and potentially corrosive liquid products are handled.
Most of the laundry dispensing systems designed to date have the liquid concentrate go directly from the bottle in which the liquid concentrate is contained to the laundry machine. A solid block product dispenser will often include an intermediate reservoir, which lends itself to additional advantages, such as the ability to utilize a low-level alarm and a full visual indicator.
The present invention addresses the features desired in a liquid dispensing system.